A heterogeneous network includes segments that are subject to varying distribution parameters such as bandwidth, latency, and jitter, as well as protocol and routing restrictions. Such parameters establish the level of performance of each network segment, commonly referred to as the “quality of service” (QoS). Heterogeneity of a network can create deficiencies in the broadcast quality of information simultaneously transmitted to disparate locations on the network, especially when contradictory network policies and QoS mechanisms are imposed. To achieve real-time distribution of multimedia over a heterogeneous network, the data must adapted so as to reach all intended recipients simultaneously, or in other words, such that the data is not delayed by any limitations imposed by the topology of the network. For example, simultaneous compression of the data may be required to compensate for low bandwidth of a particular network segment. However, compressing data on the fly can lead to unacceptable latency. Potential measures which address this latency include the utilization of special hardware or low efficiency compression algorithms, sacrificing resolution, reducing the frame size, or reducing the number of frames per second.
One approach to distributing content over a heterogeneous network is to format and to transmit multimedia content separately to each segment according to its QoS parameters. This approach is disadvantageous in that the bandwidth required to achieve simultaneous distribution increases according to the number of segments that have a different QoS. Another approach is to minimize the number of simultaneous transmissions by supporting a limited number of QoS levels, including a best-effort class. This approach is suggested in an article by Salgarelli et al, entitled “Supporting IP Multicast Integrated Services in ATM Networks.” Proceedings of SPIE Voice&Video '97, Broadband Networking Technologies. Such an approach reduces the additional bandwidth consumed although at the expense of optimizing performance.
Each network segment may be subject to a different limitation, so the compensating measures that are appropriate for one segment are not necessary for another. The approaches discussed above require either a single scheme that compensates for the limitations of the network as a whole, or multiple simultaneous transmissions involving different compensations schemes. What is needed is a system of distributing multimedia content from a single source to multiple recipients located at various points in a heterogeneous network, that maximizes the capabilities of each recipient segment while minimizing the resources consumed at any one point on the network.